Interrogation
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: "Um, hello- whoever you are, I demand you release me at once," Hitsugaya said struggling at his bonds "I am the captain of the 10th division and I order you to release me or else I'll freeze the place down," Hitsugaya said, "Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked once more "Show yourself," "Of course," the voice said. From the shadows out stepped... .(Only HitsuKarin! )


**Interrogation**

**AN: Hey everyone, IceCrystal here! For my Art Lessons readers, I am so sorry I havn't updated in some weeks ****- I am currently having exams I will update quickly as soon as they are over on Tuesday ****. I quickly wrote this fic for my co-writer and the other half of SilverDragonDuo- SilverFox. Happy birthday SilverFox, hope you enjoy it :D **

"Um, hello- whoever you are, I demand you release me at once," Hitsugaya said struggling at his bonds.

"I am the captain of the 10th division and I order you to release me or else I'll freeze the place down," Hitsugaya said, trying to be threatening.

"Okay, sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya called out. 3..2...1, nothing happened.

"Why is nothing happening?" Hitsugaya asked out loud to no one in particular, voice now nervous as he realized his powers could not save him.

"Reaitsu-restraining handcuffs," a distinctively female voice said.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked once more "Show yourself,"

"Of course," the voice said.

From the shadows out stepped...Kuchiki Rukia!

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho, what in the world are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked anger replaced by unconcealed surprise.

"It has come to my notice that you've strated having a romantic relationship, dating as the humans call it with Ichigo's younger sister Kurosaki Karin," she said 100% seriously

"Yes, you are right, surely you didn't trap me in an abandoned warehouse just to ask me that?" Hitsugaya asked very, very confused.

"I didn't ask you to speak- Speak only when you are asked to," Rukia snapped, the usual tone of respect she used while addressing the teal-eyed youth replaced by contempt.

She continued "I have already confirmed the rumour with Ichigo- he is surprisingly okay with this- what dod you do to him?"

"What do you mean?" Hitsugay asked.

"Gee, let me think," Rukia started, sarcasm evident in her voice "You are dating Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sister. KUROSAKI ICHIGO a.k.a Overprotective Big Brother extraordinaire. I am kind of surprised that you aren't running from a Getsuga Tensho right now,"

"Tru-," Hitsugaya started before he was cut off by Rukia again.

"Because Ichigo isn't doing his duty- I am going to do it for him- so let's start the interrogation- you have to answer truthfully because I have you tied up at my mercy, though if you keep silent I'll tell Matsumoto-san that you are dating Karin,"

Hitsugay visibly paled- he had been planning just to stay silent till Rukia calmed down, unfortunately that plan hit the dust. Rukia knew that Hitsugaya had kept it a secret from everyone, especially is vice-captain that he was going out with Karin.

Seeing Histugaya's pale face, Rukia knew she had won and didn't bother asking for confirmation.

"Okay, first question," she started obviously pleased with herself "What about Hinamori-fukutaicho?"

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked genuinely confused.

"More than a few people have often said that you and Hinamori- fukutaichou are involved in a romantic relationship," Rukia said, one eyebrow raised critically.

Hitsugaya blushed slightly "It's true I used to have a crush on Momo, but it is nothing compared to the feelings I have for Karin- now a these days Momo is like a sister to me,"

Rukia nodded, eyebrow still raised "How do I know you aren't lying, for all I know you and Hinamori-fukutaicho could be in a romantic relationship. You could be two-timing Karin," she said accusingly.

"To be honest," Hitsugaya said, as though admitting a closely guarded secret "I gave up on Momo a bit before I had feelings for Karin,"

"Why?" Rukia asked accusing tone still present but slightly dulled now.

"Once I went out for something- when I came back I heard Matsumoto and Momo talking, so I listened at the door- Momo was asking Matsumoto for advice on how to confess to Izuru-fukutaicho- to my surprise I wasn't as disappointed or as heartbroken as I should have been. It was around then I realized my romantic feelings weren't all that strong,"

Rukia nodded solemnly, looked empathetic but as soon as Hitsugaya was done talking she went back to dictator mode "Okay, I believe you- second question- Will you protect Karin?"

"What kind of question is that?" Hitsugaya yelled, angry. "Kuchiki-fukutaicho, I don't know what you think of me or what got into you to trap me in a warehouse- but I assure you I will protect Karin with all I can and more,"

Rukia looked a little surprised at the short captain's outburst, but quickly regained her calm facade. "I see, please see that you do or else the consequences will not be pleasent,"

By then Histugaya had calmed down a little, though sparks of anger due to Rukia's accusation were still present "I understand but even without the threat of consequences I will protect Karin till my last breath,"

"Nice to hear that-next what about Karin's boyishness," all signs of her earlier surprise gone.

"What about it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Don't deny that your earlier crush was Hinamori-fukutaicho. Karin is completely different- does it bother you she isn't as feminine as she should be or that she is as stubborn as a mule or that she is really impulsive,"

Hitsugaya seemed to be considering the question before he answered "It is true that Karin is really impulsive, not feminine and extremely stubborn. She has other imperfections too, but in the end I love Karin imperfections and all, plus sometimes her imperfections that make me love her even more. It was strong spirit and fieriness that made me fall for her. Anymore questions?" he asked slightly sarcastic.

"No, that's it," Rukia said blatantly ignoring his sarcasm "But it really is weird- I never thought Ichigo would take it so lightly- I mean even though he's always swamped with school and shinigami duties, he still always finds time to be overprotective about his sisters. Both the people of the Urahara Shoten (Shop) and I honestly believed you would be running and dodging a Getsuga Tensho at this stage,"

"Trust me, I do every now and then, keeps the ol' 450-year heart pumping," Hitsugaya said, sarcasm still evident in his voice

Rukia looked surprised "But, last night when you joined us for dinner-Ichigo said you were a good boyfriend and he was faithful in your abilities to keep Karin safe- that does not sound Ichigo- at all,"

"That's because Karin threatened to post his baby photos around high school and in and around Karakura if he didn't stop acting hostile to me,"

"Oh- okay that makes sense," thinking rationally for the first time since last night's dinner. Suddenly realization dawned on Rukia "Wait, and you mean I took the risk trapped you in warehouse for nothing?"

"Yup," Hitsugaya said noticing that Rukia looked very uncomfortable now.

Suddenly Rukia sank to her knees "I am so sorry Hitsugaya-taichou- please forgive me, I thought I was looking out for Karin,"

Even though she wasn't Byakuya, Hitsugaya had to admit watching any Kuchiki in that state was highly amusing. As much as he would have loved to watch the other Kuchiki grovel, he knew she had nothing wrong intentionally and was just looking out for Karin. "Fine," he said gruffly.

"One more thing," Rukia asked "Don't tell my brother, please,"

"Hitsugaya smirked inwardly, he had forgiven Rukia but he hadn't said he wouldn't tell anyone "I don't know," he said maintaining his stoic exterior "After all, shouldn't Kuchiki-taichou should be informed of his sister's unruly behaviour,"

Fortunately for her Rukia also had the Kuchiki brain "Fine, go ahead and tell the entire Soul Society- I mean everyone should come to know that a mere vice captain could trap a captain in a warehouse,"

Hitsugaya flushed, she had a point- it would embarrassing for him if anyone was to find out he was trapped in a warehouse by someone of lower power "Fine," he said trying to keep his stopic exterior, trying to exude an auras that said 'I am not telling Kuchiki-taicho because I pity you' rather 'I am not telling anyone because it is embarrassing for me too'

"I apologize once again, Hitsugaya-taicho-it is just that sometime females get very protective- some even get a little violent." Rukia said.

**It is funny that Rukia should say that because in a nearby warehouse...**

"Um, hello," Karin said, the silence making her voice echo, trying to escape her bonds.

"Cry Tobiume!"

**AN: I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Hope you all enjoyed- Art Lessons will be updated after my exams **

**IceCrystal **


End file.
